Altgermanische Dichtung (Etymologie)
Die etymologische Untersuchung ist neben den historischen Zeugnissen und den Literaturwerken selbst eine wichtige Quelle zum Verständnis der altgermanischen Dichtung. Allgemeines Die Ausdrücke für "Gedicht" und "Dichter", für "singen, Vers" usw., kommen der Anschauung von der altgermanischen Dichtkunst zu Hilfe, wenn auch in bescheidenem Maß. Nur die isländische Literatur zeigt diese Namen am lebenden Objekt, gibt zu dem Titel kviða die Gedichte, die so heißen, und erläutert in theoretischen Schriften stilistische und metrische Termini. Das meiste davon ist westnordisches Literaturgut. Bei Engländern und Deutschen haben wir in der Regel das Wort ohne die Sache. Denn auch die lateinischen Gegenwerte in den Glossen (diese liefern die meiste Ausbeute) dienen nicht ansatzweise als wirkliche Beispiele. Der genauere Bedeutungsumfang der Ausdrücke ist selten zu treffen. Wir wissen kaum etwas genaues über die ahd. sisua, die ein lat. neniae, funebria carmina ('Klagelied') widergeben, oder die Beschaffenheit des aengl. dréam, der mit lat. concentus, jubilatio, melodia ('Konzert mit unendlicher Melodie') u. ä. gepaart wurde. Da es sich größtenteils um Komposita handelt, muß man damit rechnen, daß die Wortbilder erst ad hoc von den Übersetzern gezimmert wurden. Auch wo die Sprachüblichkeit eines Ausdrucks gesichert ist, muß man sich hüten, ihn vorschnell als technisch aufzufassen und eine bestimmte Dichtart oder Vortragsweise, eine bestimmte Berufsstellung aus ihm zu folgern. Die Etymologie ergibt durchaus einen zweifelhaften Ertrag, zumal wo sie über das Germanische hinaustastet. Das Wesen des wgerm. scop (übersetzt mit 'Spottlied, Sänger, Volkslied, Dichtung' etc.) wird uns nicht klarer, wenn wir ihn zu der Wurzel von schaffen oder der von lat. insece stellen. der wnord. skáld gewinnt nichts von einem Erzähler, dadurch daß man ihn mit ir. scélide verbindet. Auch bei sprachlich klaren Wörtern wie germ. *''galdra''-, nord. mál ergibt sich der eigentliche Sinn nur aus dem lebenden Sprachgebrauch, nicht aus der Zurückführung auf die etymologische Wurzel. Begrifflichkeiten Dichtkunst Gemeingermanisch, bzw. in einer nord- und einer südgermanischen Sprache bezeugt sind diese Ausdrücke für die Dichtkunst: * anord. wóþa - 'Dichtkunst', aengl. wóð - 'Stimme, Gesang', aengl. wóðbora - 'Redner, Dichtersänger', aengl. wóðcræft - 'Sanges-, Dichtkunst' ** anord. óðr m. - 'Dichtkunst, Dichtung' Dem allgemeinen Begriff 'Dichtkunst' kam wohl das anord. wóþa- am nächsten. Die Grundbedeutung ist wahrscheinlich 'Gesang', auf dass man die Sippe von Wut besser fernhält; verwandt sind lat. vátes, air. fáith - 'Dichter'. * nord. yrkia; wgerm. léoðwyrhta 'Dichter', léoðweorc 'Dichtung' Für das wirken ist nur das nord. ist yrkia ein stehender Ausdruck für 'dichten' (mit Objekt des Gedichtes und absolut: yrkia um e-n; kann ek at yrkia). Im Westgermanischen bietet sich nur léoðwyrhta - lat. poeta ('Dichter'), wgerm. léoðweorc - lat. poesis ('Dichtung') in altenglisch Glossen, was jedoch ein urgerm. *''wurkjan'' 'dichten’ nicht beweisen kann. Auch das anord. bragr m. steht für 'Dichtkunst, Dichtung' (poet.), dazu gehört Bragi, nom. propr. (ursprünglich mglw. ein Beiname) eines geschichtlichen Skalden und des Dichtergottes. Davon zu trennen ist jedoch bragr m. - 'der Erste in seiner Art. (verwandt mit ae. brego - 'Fürst'). anord. bragarfull ist der 'Minnebecher'. Die prosaischen Ausdrücke für 'Dichtung' sind skáldskapr, kveðskapr. Dichter * Siehe Hauptartikel: Dichter: Etymologie Ein gemeingermanisches Wort für 'Dichter' ist nicht bekannt, und auch der engl., dän. und wnord. bezeugte Ausdruck *''þuliz'' füllt diese Lücke nicht. Die altenglischen Glossen bieten: ae. þylæs - 'Sprecher', ae. þelcræft - 'Rhetorik'. Im Beowulf-Epos (v. 1166, 1457) heißt Unferd, ein Gefolgsmann des Dänenkönigs, dessen ae. þyle - 'Sprecher' Beowulf (heorot.dk): Originaltext mit deutscher Übersetzung und Anmerkungen; er sitzt beim Gelage zu Füßen des Königs und hebt die Streitrede gegen Beowulf an (499 ff.). Die Bezeichnung þyle Hróðgáres klingt nach einer Stellung, einem Amt; doch wird Unferd nicht als 'Leiter der höfischen Unterhaltung’ oder als Zeremonienmeister, als Vorsteller der Fremden gezeigt. Die Runeninschrift des seeländischen Grabsteines von Snoldelev (Anfang 9. Jhds.), erwähnt den Gestorbenen (oder seinen Vaters) als þulaR (Gen.) á Salhaugum: man dachte hierbei an einen Priester, einen geistlichen 'Lehrmeister', der auf den 'Saalhügeln' dem Volk Bescheid gab... Weiterlesen. Erzählung, Rede * Spell n.: got. spill, ahd. mhd. spel - 'Erzählung, Gleichnis, Fabelei, Lüge'; ae. spel, sehr allg. für 'Kunde, Rede, Lehre, Predigt' (s. gód-spel), anord. spiǫll pl. (poet.) - 'Kunde, Nachricht, Offenbarung'. ** Von Verben gesellt sich meistens sagen hinzu. Das spell ist etwas Erzählbares. Dass das Wort in vorchristlicher Zeit einen feierlichen Klang hatte, ist wahrscheinlich. Aber irgendeinen technischen Sinn, sei es 'rituelle Unterweisung, Priesterspruch', sei es 'epischer Eingang des Zauberliedes', kann man nicht nachweisen. Die kunstmäßige Form, in Prosa oder Vers, war nicht notwendigerweise mit dem spell verbunden. Das ae. fit, fitt f. bezeichnet ziemlich unbestimmt ein 'Gedicht' oder eine 'Rede'. Der ursprüngliche, unliterarische Sinn findet sich auch im ahd. fizza, norw. fit, dän. fed - 'Gebinde Garn'. Der Prolog des Heliand-Epos spricht von 'per vitteas distinguere' = in Leseabschnitte einteilen. Dieser bestimmte Sinn trat logischerweise jedoch erst mit dem Schrifttum auf, vielleicht haben schon die altenglischen Geistlichen die Abschnitte ihrer Epen so benannt und jenes per vitteas wurde von da entlehnt. Das anord. mál n. pl. (= got. maþlá) kommt in den Titeln vieler eddischer und skaldischer Gedichte vor, die auf die verschiedensten Gattungen entfallen. Man kann ausgehen von der Bedeutung 'Reden (episch-lyrische oder lehrhafte), Sprüche'; da einige dieser Werke, die Biarkamál, die Hákonarmál, die silbenreicheren epischen Verse haben, für die der Name mála-háttr aufkam, dehnte man den Namen -''mál'' auf Gedichte ähnlichen Versbaues aus, die eigentlich zu den kviður gehören: Atlamál, Hamðismál. Die Wörter anord. lof n, hróðr m. haben sich von der stofflichen Bedeutung 'Lob, Preis' entwickelt zum Loblied', der skaldischen Hauptgattung, so dass sie im Skaldenmund gleichbedeutend mit 'Gedicht' wurden (Snorra Edda. S. 126). Dagegen wurden Ausdrücke wie anord. spá - 'Weissagung', anord. hvǫt - 'Aufreizung', anord. grátr - 'Klage', anord. senna - 'Wortstreit', die in Gedichttiteln erscheinen, nicht zu Gattungsnamen. Gedicht Das aengl. gied, gyd n. (< *''gaðja''); dazu verb. gyddian ist der allgemeine Ausdruck für "Gedicht". Der Hofsänger bei Beowulf (V. 869) ist der ae. gidda gemyndig. Das aengl. gied variiert jedoch mit dem ae. léoð (V. 1161). Im Finnsburgh steht der Ausdruck für das geharfte Heldenlied (V. 2108. 3154) und hat elegischen Inhalt. Im Versus Gnomici der Exeter-Handschrift (Gn. Ex., 4) Versus Gnomici Codicis Exoniensis (Cotton MS). Die altenglischen Denksprüche der Exeter-Handschrift, hrsg. Bibliothek der angelsächsischen Poesie (Internet Archive). Christian Wilhelm Michael Grein, Richard Paul Wülker. Kassel : G. H. Wigand, 1883 ff. Bd. I, S. 341. meint das ae. gied - 'Sprüche'. Aber es greift auch über das künstlerische Gebiet hinweg und steht in den Glossen nur für 'Lied', 'Vorhersage' und 'Sprichwort', sondern auch für einen geschriebenen 'Artikel'. Das gewöhnliche, umfassende Wort für 'Gedicht' im nordischen ist kvæði n. So ist z.B. anord. kviða f. die urpsprüngliche Bezeichnung von 11 erzählenden Edda-Gedichten, wovon nur eines (Gudhrunarkvidha in önnur, 'Das zweite Gudrun-Lied'), reines Redelied ist. Das anord. kviða ist also der Fachausdruck für das alte, doppelseitige 'epische Lied'. (Als Benennung dreier außer-eddischer Gedichte zielt -''kviða'' auf die skaldische Spielart des epischen Metrums, den kviðuháttr.) Lied * Lied: ahd. leod, ae. leoð, anord. lióð; ** dazu verb. got liuþón - 'lobsingen'; ahd. liudón, ae. léoðian - 'singen', anord. liöða á e-n - 'auf jem. Verse machen'; got. liuþareis, ahd. liudari (Gl.). Das einfache Substantiv findet sich im Althochdeutschen (750 bis 1050 n. Chr.) wie im Altnordischen (ca. 800 bis ca. 1350) mit der Bedeutung 'Strophe' und im Plural '(mehrstrophiges) Lied'; der ursprüngliche Sinn mag danach gewesen sein 'kurzes Stück Gesang'. Der Bezug zum Singvortrag ist meistens vorhanden. Das eddische Heldengedicht oder das skaldische Preisgedicht wurden jedoch nie anord. lióð genannt. Das sǫgulióð im Hkr. (I, 46) scheint eine Gelegenheitsbildung für 'Strophen geschichtlichen Inhalts', wie das einmalige mhd. sageliet, und der metr. term. techn. für die Strophe im Allgemeinen ist nicht anord. lióð, sondern vísa. Ahd. wird Lied mit singan, aengl. mit singan und galan, anord. aber meist mit dem neutralen kveða verbunden. Der Nebensinn des Magischen, den das anord. lióð einige Male hat, beruht wahrscheinlich auf jüngerer Einengung und erklärt sich daraus, dass in Nordeuropa vorzugsweise Zauberstrophen gesanglich vorgetragen wurden. Von den Liedüberschriften läßt sich das Hyndlulióð zwar zur Not an die Bedeutung 'Zauberstrophe' anknüpfen, jedoch denkt man wiederum beim Hárbarðslióð eher an das erwähnte verb. lióða ('Harbards Spottverse auf Thor'?). Das Aussehen der Kárulióð ist uns unbekannt. Die vielen Komposita mit -''lied'' sind nur westgermanisch, ausgenommen das aengl. sigeléoð, mhd. sigeliet; anord. sigrlióð (Valk.) - 'siegwirkendes Zauberlied'. * anord. vísa, adän. vise - 'Lied, Gedicht' usf., ahd. wise - 'Melodie' Das anord. vísa ist der Fachausdruck für 'Strophe', und das ahd. wise für 'Melodie'; im Gegensatz zu wort Text, vereinigen sich in der unliterarischen Bedeutung 'modus, forma'. Für den formalen Aufbau der Lieder gelten das anord. drápa f. - ein 'Lied mit Kehrreimen', anord. stef - das 'gegliederte skaldische Loblied' (eig. 'Gedicht von Todschlagen, anord. dráp ?), anord. flokkr m. - das 'skaldische Lied ohne diese Gliederung' (eigentlich '(Strophen)haufen'). Singen * wgerm. singan, wnord. syngva ; Subst. wgerm. sang, wnord. sǫngr Das wgerm. singan und das wnord. syngva bezeichnen neben dem menschlichen 'Singen' auch sonstige Töne, bes. Klänge, lebender und lebloser Wesen: der Ausgangspunkt liegt hierbei im Akustischen, nicht in der Sprache als Artikulation oder Gedankenmitteilung. Das menschliche Sprechen wird zu singen, wo es stark klanghaltig ist. So gebraucht Wulfila die Ausdrücke siggwan, ussiggwan und saggws geradezu vom Vorlesen. Im Westgermanischen und Nordischen aber meint singen im allgemeinen nicht die Rezitation in der Sprechstimme (wie bei Otfrid I 17, 28: iwo buah singent). Es wird unterschieden von (ae.) cweðan, hléoðrian, maðlian, reordian, sprecan und geht in der Regel auf das eigentliche Singen, d. h. das Hervorbringen einer Melodie, die in klaren Tonstufen fortschreitet und sich der natürlichen, stets wechselnden Satzmelodie als etwas gleichmäßig Wiederkehrendes überordnet. Auch das (anord.) syngva messu, aptansǫngr u.ä. wurde aus dem wirklichen Singen der Liturgie verallgemeinert. Und es ist kein Zufall, wenn es von den Mägden des Mühlenliedes heißt sungu und dieses ungewöhnlich sangbare Lied den Namen Grottasǫngr führt. Ein Fachausdruck für den Vortrag einzelner Gattungen ist singen aber nicht. Das anord. mansǫngr wurde zum allgemeinen Ausdruck für das Liebeslied, das wohl meistens unsanglich war. Das verb. sagen bezeichnet nirgends eine bestimmte Art des Vortrags, etwa Sprechen im Gegensatz zu Singen, sondern hat den akustisch neutralen Sinn 'erzählen, mitteilen' (s. rein Westgermanische Ausdrücke). singen und sagen faßte man oft als altwestgermanische Formel auf (im Gotischen und Nordischen fehlt sie), die eine bestimmte Vortragsart oder den Gegensatz zweier Vortragsarten, der sanglichen und der rezitierenden, ausdrückte. Doch erst geistliche Poesie und Prosa entwickelte in England und Deutschland dieses formelhafte Paar, und zwar zur Wiedergabe der lateinischen Wendungen: : cantare - psalmum dicere = Singen - als Aufsagen eines Psalmes. : cantare - psallere = Singen - als singen im Sinn des Liedes : cantare - narrare = Singen - als Synonym für 'erzählen' An einen akustischen Gegensatz dachte man dabei nicht. Noch in der mittelhochdeutschen Blütezeit (ca. 1050-1350) ist singen und sagen am häufigsten ein einheitlicher Begriff, 'preisendes Verkünden' oder allgemeiner 'Vortragen, Dichten' in irgendeiner Dichtart. Seltener wendet man die Verbindung so, dass sie das Singen und das sonstige Erzählen, d. h. eben die beiden Hauptarten des Vortrags, Singen und Sprechen (Vorlesen), unterscheidet. Aber ein prägnantes 'diese Dichtung wurde gesagt (nicht gesungen)' wurde erst im 19. Jhd. konstruiert, gegen den lebenden Sprachgebrauch. Tanz * Tanz: Leich: got. laiks - 'Tanz', ahd. leich - meist 'Melodie, Ton', aengl. lác - meist 'Darbringung, Opfer, Geschenk', anord. leikr - 'Spiel, Leibesübung' ('Kampf' nur in Zusammensetzungen wie sverða l., Freys l.). Diesen sehr verschiedenen Bedeutungen liegt 'schnelle Bewegung' zugrunde (s. got. laikan - 'hüpfen', aengl. lacán, anord. leika auch 'hin und her fahren, wabern, schwimmen' u.ä.). Wendet man das auf Tanz und Umzug samt dem zugehörigen Gesang an, dann läßt sich das ahd. leich auf die musikalische Zugabe eingrenzen, und das aengl. lác verschiebt sich zu 'Aufzug > Opferzug (oder -tanz); > Opfergabe', womit die musikalische Sphäre wieder verlassen wird. Die nordische Bedeutung dagegen knüpft sich direkt an den Grundsinn an und war nicht durch musikalische Begriffe geprägt. Der technische Sinn, den die altgermanische Literaturgeschichte dem Wort beilegt, 'Tanz + Melodie + Vers' (die Verbindung der drei musischen Funktionen), liegt also in keiner unserer heutigen Mundarten vor, läßt sich aber als Durchgangsstufe erschließen für die südgermanische, zumindest aber die westgermanische Gruppe. Der in mittelhochdeutscher Zeit (ca. 1050-1350 im Hochmittelalter) entwickelte technische Sinn 'Gesang ohne feste Strophengliederung', im Gegensatz zu 'Lied', darf wohl nicht an 'Tanz (> Tanzweise)', sondern muß an die ahd. Bedeutung angeknüpft und als Spezialisierung derselben gefaßt werden. Die appell. Komposita mit -''leich'' sind wieder nur westgermanisch. Der deutsche Minneleich (Amazon). Otto Gottschalk. Halle, Hohmannsche Buchdruckerei; Auflage: 1. Aufl. (1908). ASIN: B002PEFMAC. Vortrag (Verse) * nord. kveða, got. qiþan, wgerm. kweþan - lat. 'dicere, loqui' Während got. qiþan und das wgerm. kweþan außerhalb der Kunstausdrücke stehen, ist nord. kveða der gewöhnliche Ausdruck für den Vortrag von Versen, den die Umstände als unsanglich, rezitierend (ohne feste Melodie) erweisen. An einzelnen Stellen fordert der Zusammenhang allerdings die Bedeutung 'singen' (z.B. in Heimskringla 3, 37320 (2, 4637); Eiriks saga raudha S. 1622; Grettis saga c. 86, 13. 14; Fornmanna-Sögur II, 37620). Gemäß der älteren Anschauung, in der das Dichten und das Vortragen zusammenfließen, nimmt das nord. kveða auch die Bedeutung 'dichten' an, und zu ausdrücklicher Abhebung des Vortrags prägte man die Worte at færa, framm flytia. Dagegen ist þula die 'Versliste', die Aufzählung in metr. Form, die Merkversreihe, auch übertragen auf das ungegliederte Gedicht. Das anord. kviðlingr m. eine improvisierte Strophe (oder kleinere Versgruppe), meist kunstloserer Art, ein 'Verslein'. Zauberlieder u. -sprüche * Zauberlieder: wgerm. ngerm. galan, anord. galdr, ae. gealdor; ahd. galstar - 'Zauberlied, -spruch' Das west- und nordgermanische galan, hat einen ähnlich weiten Sinn wie singwan, erscheint aber auch technisch verengt für das Singen oder Raunen, Murmeln von Zaubersprüchen. Zu dieser engeren Bedeutung stellt sich die Ableitung anord. galdr, ae. gealdor; ahd. galstar - ' Zauberlied, -spruch'. Quellen * Altgermanische Metrik (Internet Archive). Eduard Sievers. Halle : M. Niemeyer, 1893. * Geschichte der deutschen Literatur: ein Handbuch (Google Books). Wilhelm Wackernagel. 2. Ausgabe. Schweighauserische Verlagsbuchhandlung, 1879 * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, 4 Bände (1. Aufl.). Johannes Hoops. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. I, S. 442 ff., Art. Dichtung, § 3-7. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Sprachgeschichte Kategorie:Dichtkunst